


The Dark Side of Slytherins

by Big_Piri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, POV Multiple, Severus Snape Lives, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Piri/pseuds/Big_Piri
Summary: Severus Piton è sopravvissuto all'attacco di Nagini e ha assunto la carica di preside ad Hogwarts. Tra gli studenti di cui si deve occupare ci sono suo figlio, Albus Potter e una nuova studentessa venuta da lontano, con un passato oscuro alle spalle.I tre Serpeverde, al di là delle nuove amicizie e vecchi rancori, dovranno affrontare qualcosa che metterà a repentaglio l'intero mondo magico.





	1. POV Severus Piton

Un altro anno sta per cominciare e non senza imprevisti. Odio gli imprevisti, sono una perdita di tempo e il più delle volte portano scompiglio.  
  
Ieri l’altro ho ricevuto una lettera che mi informava dell’arrivo, questa sera stessa, di una nuova studentessa proveniente da Durmstrang. Dalle parole del vice direttore della scuola, “Rostov”, l’intenzione di accogliere la giovane risultava un’imposizione più che una richiesta. Dannato me che con gli anni mi sono lasciato andare alle concessioni, mi sono ammorbidito. Dannato me e dannata mia moglie, Grifondoro impertinente.  
  
Percorro l’ultimo tratto del corridoio che conduce al mio studio, allo studio del preside di Hogwarts. Nella stanza sono già accomodati i miei due ospiti: _Rostov_ seduto rigidamente davanti alla mia scrivania e una giovane ragazza dallo sguardo serio e dall’aspetto decisamente troppo maturo rispetto agli anni che ha, in piedi accanto a lui. Mi è stato detto di inserirla al quarto anno nonostante la sua istruzione, sono certo m’imporrebbe di assegnarla agli studi del quinto, con un accesso diretto per conseguire i G.U.F.O.  
  
Saluto cordialmente il vice preside e tendo la mano alla nuova studentessa. Mi guarda con sospetto, per poi ricambiare energicamente la stretta.  
“Preside. Le presento Clara Guant.”  
C’è un fremito nella sua voce. Lo sento. Credo l’abbia notato anche la ragazza.  
Lascio velocemente la mano di quest’ultima, senza soffermarmi a osservarla negli occhi, come userei fare con qualsiasi nuovo studente della mia scuola.  
  
No, questa volta i miei occhi si soffermano prima verso il ritratto appeso al muro, non lontano dalla mia scrivania. Silente sta dormendo, non sembra aver sentito. Volto poi lo sguardo verso il vice preside; qualcosa non mi è chiaro, qualcosa nel cognome della giovane accanto a me non mi rassicura. _Rostov_ sembra aver intuito il mio turbamento, porgendomi così una lettera del defunto tutore della giovane, come intuisco dalle prime righe.  
  
Le volontà del vecchio sono chiare: la signorina non ha scelta se non quella di continuare la sua istruzione in Inghilterra e di poter accedere al suo patrimonio solo raggiunto il diciassettesimo anno d’età. Quello che sembra essere un testamento non fornisce ulteriori informazioni, né sui parenti ancora in vita della giovane, che risiedono in Inghilterra e giustificherebbero la sua presenza qua, né tanto meno un accenno del suo passato.  
Le condizioni imposte non mi sono sufficienti ma al momento non posso fare altro che acconsentire alla presenza della giovane nella mia scuola.  
  
“Molto bene. Sono sicuro signorina.. Guant, che sia già venuta a conoscenza della suddivisione di Hogwarts in quattro case.”  
Con passi veloci prendo il cappello parlante; non c’è tempo da perdere.  
“Si sieda su questo sgabello. Non sarà necessario dire nulla, il cappello la smisterà dove crede opportuno.”  
  
Quattro secondi. Senza pronunciare altre parole oltre il nome della casa, il cappello parlante aveva impiegato esattamente quattro secondi per smistare la ragazza a Serpeverde. Né io né _Rostov_ eravamo stupiti dall’assegnazione, il passato di quel cognome non poteva essere dimenticato facilmente.  
  
“Le faccio le mie congratulazioni signorina. Ora fa ufficialmente parte della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts, in qualità di studentessa Serpeverde. Si ricordi che le azioni positive che compirà le faranno ottenere punti, mentre quelle negative perderli alla sua intera casa. Sono convinto che si troverà bene; i suoi compagni di casa la aiuteranno volentieri a sistemarsi e a conoscere il castello. Noi Serpeverde possiamo sembrare persone incomprese ma non tema, la casata la aiuterà a innalzarsi verso la via della grandezza.”  
  
Finisco in tempo perché i professori della scuola facciano irruzione nel mio studio. Gli studenti stanno per scendere dal treno e prima gremiscano la sala grande eccitati, voglio presentare ad alcuni docenti la nuova studentessa. Se avessi saputo il cognome prima, non mi sarei mai permesso un errore così ingenuo.  
  
Alla mia richiesta avevano risposto solo quattro docenti, gli altri erano evidentemente in ritardo o ad accogliere gli studenti.  
“Non perdiamo tempo con i convenevoli signori. Arriverò subito al sodo.” Mi volto verso la giovane che osserva i quattro uomini davanti a lei con malcelato disinteresse. “Vi presento una nuova studentessa, smistata Serpeverde. Clara Guant.”  
  
Per ora, non m’interessa sapere la reazione dei miei colleghi. Ho molta fretta di recarmi in sala grande.  
“Questi sono i direttori delle quattro case. Avrà modo di conoscerli già da domani nel corso delle lezioni. Al momento, le presento il suo capo casa, il professor _Rayland,_ nonché insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.”  
 _Noram_ mi sembra alquanto soddisfatto di avere un nuovo membro nella sua casa, o semplicemente brama l’idea di conoscere una discendente di Salazar Serpeverde.  
  
“Il tempo a nostra disposizione è finito. Signorina, la prego di seguire il suo capo casa che la condurrà in sala grande per il banchetto iniziale. _Rostov.”_ Attendo l’uscita dalla stanza della Guant, non voglio che senta nulla di cui non è stata messa a conoscenza.  
Mi basta uno sguardo per capire che nemmeno il vice preside è informato del suo passato.  
“Piton, non ho potuto fare altro. Ti fornirò i suoi rendimenti scolastici ma non ho altre informazioni su quella ragazza. È orfana, non si ricorda nulla della sua infanzia ma ha un enorme potere magico dentro di sé.”  
  
La frustrazione mi pervade tutto il corpo, odio gli imprevisti e odio non essere a conoscenza delle cose. L’anno non sembra voler incominciare nel migliore dei modi ma mi sono trovato davanti a situazioni peggiori.  
  
Congedo il vice preside e mi dirigo in sala grande; se tutto va bene arriverò per accogliere gli studenti del primo anno.  
  
 


	2. POV Clara Guant

Le parole a mia disposizione non sono sufficienti per descrivere lo splendore di quella che il preside di Hogwarts ha chiamato Sala Grande. Se non fosse per il vociare dei ragazzi e delle ragazze che la affollano, potrei rimanere al suo interno per diverso tempo.  
  
Sotto un cielo stellato, illuminato da infinite candele, quattro lunghe tavolate, addobbate a festa e apparecchiate a lustro, riempiono l’intera sala, circondate da pareti ricolme di quadri in movimento. Una melodia proveniente dal fondo, invitante e seducente, mi da il benvenuto e mi accoglie in quella che sarà la mia casa per i prossimi anni.  
  
Le parole del professore accanto a me distolgono parzialmente la mia attenzione da quello splendore che invade il mio piccolo cuore forse ormai non più capace di provare così forti sensazioni. Sotto indicazione dell’uomo, percorro per intero la tavola della mia casata, per poi sedermi in mezzo ad un gruppo di studenti del quarto anno.  
  
Rimango seduta immobile a fissare ciò che mi sta intorno; nessuno sembra curarsi quanto me della bellezza prodotta da tutta quella luce che si riflette sulle pareti, sulle colonne lucide, sui piatti e le posate d’oro. Tutto risplende di pulito, tutto brilla e allieta l’animo di pensieri felici; l’atmosfera mi rende leggera, mi sento bene, mi sento protetta e a casa.  
  
Apro improvvisamente gli occhi, non mi ero accorta di averli chiusi. Qualcuno intorno mi sta fissando; sarò sembrata una pazza, la stramba nuova studentessa arrivata da chissà dove.  
“Stai bene?”  
Volto la testa. La ragazza al mio fianco mi guarda imbarazzata. Devo essere rimasta in stato catatonico per troppo tempo. Le rivolgo un sorriso di circostanza.  
“Sì, ho un leggero mal di testa. C’è troppa luce in questa sala.”  
Mento. Mi guarda stupita, non sembra capire le mie parole.  
“Sono nuova, arrivata poco fa.”  
  
Ora ho l’attenzione di un discreto numero di ragazzi; sembrano tutti interessati a conoscermi, in quanto nuovo acquisto Serpeverde. C’è chi mi domanda perché mi sono trasferita in Inghilterra e vorrei rispondere che non lo so, che non sono padrona della mia vita; come ho fatto a lasciare i miei amici in Russia, se conosco incantesimi in lingua russa, se è vero che a Durmstrang insegnano la magia oscura per poi usarla contro gli studenti. Non so se prenderli sul serio o aspettare che qualcuno esca da sotto il tavolo per dire che è tutto uno scherzo. In questo momento mi sento un fenomeno da baraccone.  
  
All’improvviso, come se qualcuno avesse udito le mie suppliche, vaste quantità di pietanze riempiono le tavolate e tutte le attenzioni nei miei confronti svaniscono per lasciare lo spazio alle bocche affamate e a stomaci brontolanti.  
  
Rimango affascinata da tutto questo cibo, sento di non meritarmelo. Qualcosa mi ferma, qualcosa mi blocca. Sento una sensazione fastidiosa, qualcuno mi sta osservando. Mi volto di scatto verso sinistra. Un ragazzo dagli occhi color verde e dai capelli castani mi sta guardando. Distoglie velocemente lo sguardo, sembra affannato. Si ricompone subito, riprende il controllo del suo volto, che in pochi secondi torna impassibile. È seduto al mio tavolo ma non sembra avere la mia età; sembra più piccolo, nonostante si atteggi per fingersi più grande.  
  
“Mangia. Prima che si freddi. Qui è gratis.”  
Difronte a me, un ragazzo mi riporta al presente, riporta la mia attenzione al cibo che ho nel piatto. Continuo a sentire una costrizione sul petto, che mi impedisce di toccare alcuna delle prelibatezze sul tavolo. A Durmstrang era differente: nessuna sala accogliente, nessuna luce splendente a illuminarla, poche pietanze stese su un piatto di sofferenza. Solo chi eccelleva, chi si dimostrava all’altezza dei compiti assegnati poteva permettersi un pasto completo e quello non era il mio caso. Nonostante i miei sforzi, nessuno è mai stato generoso nei miei confronti, nessuno mi ha dato aiuto, teso una mano. La vita non è stata giusta con me, come se portassi sfortuna, come se il mio passato non mi permettesse di essere felice. Lentamente prendo la forchetta e infilzo una coscia di pollo, la assaporo e mi rilasso. Nessuno mi aggredisce, nessuno si preoccupa per quello che sto facendo.  
  
Il banchetto finisce e per me è il momento di lasciare quella sala così ben congegnata per farti sentire a casa. Seguo i ragazzi della mia casata; mi conducono nei sotterranei del castello, dove si trovano gli alloggi dei Serpeverde.  
  
Tutto sembra disposto per rappresentare la tana di un essere prezioso; gli stemmi di color verde e grigio, le arcate ottocentesche, pizzi e merletti di rinomata decorazione. Sono finita nel rifugio del predatore ma non mi sento in gabbia, sono piuttosto un’alleata cui è permesso essere brava, scaltra, fiera di me stessa e potente. Sento di essere tra i miei simili, tra persone che la pensano come me. È una sensazione che non ho mai provato e mi fa sentire bene ma dura un istante, il tempo di un respiro.  
  
Mi trovo nella mia stanza ora. Sono sola, accovacciata in un angolo. Gli occhi neri del preside fanno capolino nella mia mente ma non voglio ricordare. Non ha avuto il coraggio di guardarmi in viso, al mio cognome si è scostato.  
  
Estraggo la mia bacchetta, unica fedele servitrice nel corso degli anni. Hanno avuto l’ardire di togliermela, dicevano che non ne ero degna. Alzo la manica sinistra della giacca che indosso; è inzuppata di sangue. Le escoriazioni sul braccio si sono infiammate e riaperte, c’è troppo sangue ora, per terra, su di me, sulle mie mani.  
Le guardo, troppo a lungo forse. Faccio ribrezzo a me stessa. Tento qualche incantesimo per la medicazione ma non funzionano. Sono stanca; non ricordo più com’è la sala grande, non ricordo più la melodia dolce all’ingresso, non ricordo più il sapore del cibo mangiato. Chiudo gli occhi, le forze mi stanno lasciando e mi accascio a terra addormentata.


	3. POV Albus Severus Potter

Scendo dal treno inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria fredda. Il viaggio in treno verso Hogwarts mi sembra ogni anno più lungo e sopporto a stento tutte quelle ore seduto a fare niente. Rimango qualche secondo fermo sulla banchina del binario, a contemplare la massa di studenti che stanno andando verso il castello. Mi unisco al flusso e mi lascio trasportare dalla folla, ripetendo gli stessi gesti degli ultimi tre anni: raggiungo la sala comune dopo essermi informato sulla parola d’ordine, sistemo velocemente i vestiti perfettamente piegati dal baule all’armadio e mi preparo velocemente prima di entrare nella Sala Grande.  
   
Non è cambiato nulla. Riconosco varie facce ma non mi fermo a parlare con nessuno. Che senso avrebbe? Non li rivedrò a lezione, _io_ sono andato avanti. Io dimostrerò a mio padre che sono il migliore. Io…mi sento un po’ perso, e non è esattamente la posizione di partenza migliore per essere perfetti. Prendo posto quasi alla fine della sala, vicino al tavolo dei professori. Durante la cerimonia dello Smistamento vedo i nuovi alunni mentre si dirigono incerti verso il Cappello Parlante, i loro sguardi impauriti, il sollievo sui loro visi quando vengono assegnati a una delle Case. Non posso fare a meno di confrontare quelle espressioni felici con la mia in quell’occasione. Se mi fossi visto allo specchio in quel momento, avrei visto prima di tutto la paura, mentre il disgusto mi risaliva dallo stomaco alla gola simile alla bile. “Serpeverde!” aveva risuonato forte in tutta la Sala. Non mi ero mosso finché una mano mi si era posata sulla spalla, spingendomi gentilmente in direzione del tavolo più a sinistra. Serpeverde. Serpeverde? A quanto pare. Cosa c’era di sbagliato in me? O meglio, cosa c’è ancora adesso di sbagliato dentro di me? Non lo capisco.  
   
Riemergo dai miei pensieri a cerimonia conclusa. Persino il preside ha già fatto il suo discorso inaugurale e io mi sono perso tutto. Conoscendo personalmente Severus mi stupisco sempre del suo cambiamento dal privato alla carica che ricopre. Quest’anno evidentemente ho preferito soffermarmi masochisticamente sugli interrogativi che mi tormentano, sempre gli stessi.  
   
Da quando sono tornato a Hogwarts non ho ancora detto una sola parola. Mi schiarisco la gola come se dovessi iniziare a parlare e alzo lo sguardo in cerca di qualcuno con cui scambiare i soliti convenevoli, discorsi senza senso che magari mi faranno sentire meno solo. Per un po’, finché non mi ricordo che quest’anno ho cambiato le carte in gioco e che adesso ne devo sopportare le conseguenze.  
   
Riconosco tutti quelli accanto a me tranne una ragazza circondata da tante attenzioni. Deve essere nuova, a giudicare da come tutte le ragazze si stanno informando su ogni dettaglio della sua vita, ma sicuramente non è del primo anno. Potrebbe avere la mia età, forse qualcosa di più. Capto frammenti delle domande che le fanno e nemmeno una sillaba delle sue risposte. Parla a voce troppo bassa per poterla sentire, ma non mi avvicino di più. La prima cosa che mi colpisce di lei sono gli occhi, castani, bellissimi. Poi arriva. Qualcosa dentro di me si è rotto. Sento una fitta al cuore e allora so con certezza che sto per _vedere_ qualcosa. La ragazza. Il suo braccio.. sta sanguinando! I vestiti si macchiano velocemente, un fiotto le sgorga dalla manica e si allarga su tutto il tavolo. Nessuno dice niente?! Perché nessuno dice niente?! Sto per alzarmi in piedi e correre via. Non è una di quelle persone a cui mi avvicinerei per aiutarla, quel sangue è sofferenza allo stato puro, devo allontanarmi da tutto questo..  
   
NO. Non c’è sangue, da nessuna parte. Lei sta bene. Io? Meno. Non è la prima volta che succede ma ogni volta non c’è niente che mi prepari a capire che cosa sto per _vedere_. Di certo non vedo mai arcobaleni né unicorni. La sua manica è intatta, nessuno ha visto niente, era tutto nella mia testa. Un brivido mi percorre partendo dal basso e m’irrigidisco involontariamente. Guardo il mio piatto, troppo scosso per poter dare un’occhiata di nuovo a quella ragazza. La carne nel mio piatto mi nausea. Distolgo lo sguardo e non posso fare a meno di incrociare i suoi occhi. Mi sta fissando anche lei o anche questo non è reale? Poi capisco. I suoi occhi. I suoi occhi sono cosi belli perché non sono semplicemente marroni. C’è una qualche sfumatura rossastra, simile ad una fiamma o.. o ad una pozza di sangue che invade la mia mente e questa notte invaderà i miei incubi e.. e BASTA, Albus, cresci una buona volta.  
   
Inspiro, espiro. Sono di nuovo padrone di me stesso. Per tutta la durata della cena evito accuratamente qualsiasi sguardo nella sua direzione. Aspetto con impazienza il momento in cui potrò ritornare nella mia camera, al sicuro tra cose che conosco, cose che controllo. Quegli occhi possono appartenere solo ad una persona che non si può controllare. Non so da dove nasca questa consapevolezza ma ne ho la certezza come se la conoscessi da sempre. So che devo starle lontano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terzo capitolo, nonché terzo punto di vista e questa volta si tratta di qualcuno che conosciamo abbastanza. Albus Potter non sarà esattamente il mansueto ragazzino che tutti si aspettano, serpeverde convinto darà del filo da torcere a tutti gli altri personaggi. 
> 
> P.s. In precedenza mi ero dimenticata di informarvi che questa storia è stata scritta a quattro mani. Tre personaggi scritti dalla sottoscritta, mentre Albus Potter da un altro writer. Insieme abbiamo dato vita a quella che per noi è la reale continuazione della saga, tralasciando e assolutamente non considerando HP and the CC. Abbiamo ridato credito a personaggi che per noi erano fondamentali e speriamo di potervi trasmettere tutto nella maniera più chiara e possibile.


	4. POV Adrien Piton

Le possibilità di sperimentare, di apprendere attraverso esercitazioni non mancano a Hogwarts, eppure c’è ancora chi al quinto anno non è capace di realizzare una pozione soporifera. È deludente e se riguardasse me, persino imbarazzante; poiché stiamo parlando di Corvonero so tutto io, la questione viene risolta con “la prossima volta andrà meglio”.  
  
Esco dall’aula di pozioni e mi dirigo verso la biblioteca; non ho tempo per essere infastidito dal professor _Berger_ che fa finta di non notare il risultato eccellente delle mie pozioni, assegnando piuttosto punti a inetti Corvonero che si limitano a rispondere alle sue semplici domande. Ho altro a cui pensare.  
  
È l’ora di pranzo e nei corridoi della scuola si sono riversati gli studenti dopo la fine delle lezioni. Sono costretto a spingere da parte qualcuno del primo anno, mi sbarrano il passaggio, dimenandosi e correndo in ogni direzioni come colti da un attacco epilettico. Io non ero così alla loro età, ero tranquillo e soprattutto avevo rispetto per gli studenti più grandi. Questi, invece, sembrano proprio voler istigare alla violenza.  
  
Qualcuno mi tira per la manica della giacca; ho già intuito chi è.  
“Vai a pranzo e.. lasciami stare.”  
Non fermo il passo, non mi volto nemmeno. Dall’inizio della scuola, Eileen non fa che assillarmi con stupidi e noiosi interrogativi sulla scuola, sul castello, sulle lezioni e sugli insegnanti. Io non ero così alla sua età, ero tranquillo e soprattutto non assillavo mio padre per intere giornate.  
  
La fortuna di avere per padre un preside, piuttosto colto in verità, è di poter accedere alle basi degli insegnamenti già da infante. In aggiunta, se il suddetto padre ti insegna a coltivare le piante magiche, i nomi delle erbe e ti fa imparare gli ingredienti delle pozioni come se si dovesse recitare una poesia, il gioco è risolto. La formazione di un bambino già istruito all’età di sei anni è andata a buon fine.  
  
La sfortuna di avere per padre un preside, invece, è di essere controllato a vista e di dover mantenere una media alta nella gran parte dei corsi, a meno di non voler ricevere lezioni private di approfondimento. Il primo anno lo consideravo una necessità, non mi sentivo capace di fare niente, il secondo un sollievo nella marea di informazioni, al terzo un fastidioso avvoltoio che non ti permette di spiccare il volo senza staccarti prima un arto e al quarto ho provato un’infinita vergogna nei confronti dell’intera scuola.  
  
Considerando come sta procedendo il mio percorso scolastico ora, ritengo di poter tenere mio padre a distanza ancora per molto tempo, onde inconvenienti causati da Potter. Quello spostato è riuscito a entrare nelle grazie di mio padre dal momento in cui è nato. Non solo ultimamente, come sospetto, riceve lezioni private da lui ma gli è stato permesso di saltare un anno, passare dal secondo al quarto come se nulla fosse. Qualcosa nel mio petto si agita; porto una mano alla bacchetta nella manica sinistra. Mi assicuro di averla con me e continuo la strada verso la biblioteca. Devo calmarmi o rischio di schiantare qualcuno.  
  
Mia madre continua a inviarmi lettere supplicanti: si augura che io sia più buono con Eileen, che la aiuti ad ambientarsi. Per me è ovviamente impossibile. Non solo cerco di starle alla larga ma mi distacco il più possibile da tutto ciò che concerne il mio cognome. Se i primi due anni di scuola mi ero ritenuto fortunato da appartenere alla famiglia Piton, ora tento di prenderne le distanze; un padre che pretende TROPPO, una sorella TROPPO saccente e una madre con comportamenti TROPPO affettuosi. Non faccio nemmeno riferimento al mio fratellastro, potrei avere accidentali colpi di bacchetta al solo sentir pronunciare il nome.  
  
Le porte della biblioteca sono spalancate ma non sembrano esserci studenti masochisti che all’ora di pranzo preferiscono rifugiarsi lì rinunciando a un banchetto in Sala Grande. La sezione che mi interessa è vicina all’entrata: _proprietà magiche dei rettili._ Avevo involontariamente trasfigurato il ramarro del professor _Peterson_ in un orribile serpente a sonagli, o almeno così la pensa lui, uno scozzese più interessato alla squadra di Quiddich dei Grifondoro che all’insegnamento. A mio parere, quell’inutile animale ora è diventato un magnifico esempio di bellezza ma evidentemente le mie spiegazioni non sono servite a nulla; ora sono costretto a ri-trasfigurare l’animale nelle sue sembianze originali, salvo che io non voglia finire dal preside e che Salazar me ne scampi, se rimetto piedi nello studio di mio padre potrei non rispondere più di me stesso. Non condivido più le sue scelte, o forse non l’ho mai fatto, a partire dal suo matrimonio con una seccante Grifondoro.  
  
Guardo fuori dalla finestra accanto a me, spira un vento forte; un falco si innalza in volo dalla foresta. Vorrei poter essere come lui, libero di andare dove vuole, libero da legami, da imposizioni, libero da un passato all’insegna del talento dei suoi genitori, sconosciuto agli occhi dei più, con la possibilità di vivere la vita che vuole, una vita in solitaria.  
  
Sorpasso vari tavoli, diretto al mio posto infondo alla biblioteca accanto alla finestra, in una zona in penombra, dove so che nessuno si reca mai. Ho diversi amici tra gli studenti della mia casa, anche se ammetto di preferire il termine conoscenti; frequentiamo le stesse lezioni, non ci diamo fastidio a vicenda e i problemi personali rimangono tali. Condividiamo la stessa aria, ecco tutto e semplicemente sto bene così. Se riescono a conviverci loro, mi domando perché non sia la stessa cosa per il resto del mondo magico.  
  
Mia sorella non finisce mai di mostrarmi vari articoli riguardanti la mia vita. Sembra che i giornalisti non si siano ancora rassegnati alla mia nascita, come se il salvatore del mondo magico Severus Piton non possa essersi ricostruito una vita dopo la guerra. Più aumentano gli articoli più il mio disinteressa per il passato della mia famiglia diminuisce. Paradossalmente vengo a conoscenza di fatti di cui né mio padre né sua moglie mi parlerebbero mai, come ad esempio: “Scandalo a scuola: Severus Piton, ex mangiamorte e Hermione Gean Granger, sua ex studentessa aspettano un bambino. Com’è possibile? Filtro d’amore? Maledizione senza perdono? Per scoprirlo, comprate il prossimo numero.”  Quando mia sorella aveva scoperto l’articolo si era messa a piangere, io tuttalpiù avevo alzato le spalle e mi ero seduto in salotto a leggere un libro. Sapevo che i miei genitori si amavano, quello che non sapevo era il come si erano incontrati, come fossero sopravvissuti alla guerra, perché mio padre era passato dalla parte dell’Oscuro. Oramai non aveva più importanza, il mio passato con loro non mi importava più, il mio futuro senza di loro era tutta un’altra storia.  
  
Mi fermo di colpo, qualcuno è seduto al mio tavolo, qualcuno occupa il mio posto. Come attesto dalla divisa è una Serpeverde ma non l’ho mai vista; deve essere sicuramente degli anni precedenti al mio. Dannazione. Faccio un respiro profondo. Chiudo gli occhi, li riapro e mi accingo a cruciarla con lo sguardo. Che frustrazione!


	5. POV Severus Piton

Niente sta andando come avevo previsto. La scuola è cominciata da due settimane e non sono ancora riuscito ad occuparmi del caso Guant, cercando informazioni al ministero. La ragazza non sembra dare problemi ma sarà meglio convocarla per sapere cosa ne pensa lei.  
  
Essere preside mi limita, non posso permettermi perdite di tempo; ci sono le cariche da assegnare, i corsi da scegliere, i programmi da redigere, ci sono da mantenere rapporti civili con il ministero, firmare carte e inviare lettere. Per non parlare delle visite alle famiglie babbane; la parte peggiore. Delle volte delego l’incarico a qualche altro insegnante ma quando sono costretto a recarmi di persona è sempre una fastidiosa perdita di tempo. Genitori che davanti all’evidenza di avere un figlio con poteri magici continuano a negare la possibilità della cosa; alcuni arrivano persino a scomunicare i propri figli. Non pensavo che il mondo babbano potesse cadere così in basso. Deludente, davvero deludente.  
  
All’inizio del mio mandato, non mi dispiaceva essere preside: non dovevo più sforzarmi di insegnare qualcosa a teste di legno chiamate studenti. Con il tempo però la mia carica non mi permette più di vivere in pace tra le mie pozioni e i miei familiari e se questo è il risultato, preferisco farne a meno. Non sono sopravvissuto al morso di Nagini per fare da balia ai futuri maghi del mondo magico.  
  
Non avevo previsto di rimanere in vita; ero consapevole che Voldemort avrebbe tentato in qualche modo di uccidermi e io ero pronto ad andarmene. Il mio lavoro era finito, non avrei potuto fornire altro aiuto al mondo, sennonché qualcuno ha ritenuto di non aver chiuso ancora i conti con me e ora mi trovo seduto sulla sedia del preside, che non mi sento appartenere, con una moglie che non merito e due figli che non sono in grado.. Perché diamine Eileen mi sta fissando con quello sguardo supplichevole?  
  
Mi riscuoto dai miei pensieri e con indifferenza volto la testa verso il resto della tavolata dei professori ma nessuno sembra averci fatto caso. Eileen sta fissando proprio me. Alzo le sopracciglia, sperando di trasmetterle tutto il mio senso di dubbio verso il suo comportamento. Non voglio parlare con lei, non ho ancora bevuto il mio caffè e sono già stufo della giornata. Acuisce il broncio sul suo viso, assumendo la stessa espressione della madre quando è arrabbiata. Mi rassegno, se non le do retta riceverò anch’io una lettera da Hermione come capita spesso ad Adrien. Ora capisco perché lui non ne possa più di questa vita.  
  
Aspetto che lei esca dalla Sala Grande, poi la seguo. Si siede sulle scalinate dell’ingresso e io sono costretto a chinarmi per ascoltarla. Non sembra aver pianto e me ne rincuoro; non sono in grado di gestirlo, quello è compito della madre.  
  
“Adrien non vuole ascoltarmi, la mamma è presa dal lavoro, Elija è troppo lontano e tu non ci sei mai. Io vorrei parlare con qualcuno ma non c’è nessuno che mi da retta. Mi sento sola in questo castello e nessuno sembra capirmi”.  
Rimango basito.  
“Credi di essere l’unica in questa situazione? Tutti si sono trovati nelle tue stesse condizioni. Guarda gli altri studenti. Tu hai la fortuna di avere un padre e un fratello qua ma tutti coloro che provengono da lontano, che non hanno nessuno a cui scrivere, che hanno appena scoperto di essere una strega o un mago.. Mettiti nei loro panni. Ciò di cui ti lamenti non è nemmeno paragonabile a tanti altri problemi”.  
  
Mi congratulo con me stesso: sono riuscito a mantenere un tono di voce pacato, nonostante Eileen si stesse lamentando di problemi assurdi. Il mio momento di gloria dura poco, due lacrime fanno capolino sul volto di mia figlia. Sono inorridito, nemmeno fronteggiare il Signore Oscuro è stato così difficile; ora temo solo che possa andare a riferire alla madre l’accaduto.  
  
Mi schiarisco la gola.  
“Ascoltami. Se il cappello parlante ti ha smistata a Corvonero vorrà dire che hai delle enormi potenzialità. Cosa che io non ho mai messo in dubbio”.  
La guardo negli occhi sperando di farle capire che sono sincero.  
“Sfruttale. Il castello è enorme, ha tanti misteri e scommetto che tu non l’hai nemmeno visitato a fondo. Ti piace leggere, eppure non ti ho ancora mai visto in biblioteca persa tra gli scaffali o a prendere un libro; ai suoi tempi tua madre ci passava le giornate, dimenticandosi addirittura di mangiare”.  
“Ma papà, questo non va bene. Per essere in forma e seguire le lezioni al meglio bisogna fare minimo tre pasti al giorno, senza contare le merende e gli spuntini da Hagrid”.  
Accenno un sorriso.  
“Esatto. Come puoi intuire, non voglio che tu faccia come quell’asociale di tua madre ma un giro nella sezione delle creature fantastiche non te lo impedisce nessuno”.  
Ho centrato il bersaglio. Eileen ama gli animali, in particolare quelli del nostro mondo. La prima volta che Potter le aveva mostrato Fierobecco lei era quasi svenuta dalla meraviglia. Imbarazzante, davvero imbarazzante.  
  
Sono ancora chinato davanti a lei, quando le sue sottile braccia mi si stringono in collo. Mi alzo in piedi portandomi con se il suo corpicino, ricambiando l’abbraccio. Le mie ginocchia fanno uno strano rumore, non sono più abituate a fare certi sforzi. Mi guardo in giro, non c’è nessuno. Rimaniamo così per un po’; ammetto che sia una bella sensazione, mi fa sentire tranquillo, come se nulla potesse andare storto.  
  
Ritorno in sala grande solo per vedere gli studenti lasciare le tavolate e dirigersi a lezione; sarò costretto a chiedere ad un elfo di farmi avere del caffè caldo nel mio studio. Intercetto lo sguardo di Adrien; sembra preso da una fitta conversazione con Peterson. Perché mai mio figlio dovrebbe rivolgersi a lui, direttore dei Grifondoro? Faccio pochi passi nella loro direzione ma Adrien mi nota, si congeda dal professore ed esce a passo spedito dalla Sala Grande. Non mi guarda, non mi accenna un saluto, mi volta le spalle e se ne va. Adrien non è mai stato come sua sorella, forse l’esatto opposto, eppure qualcosa non mi quadra. I suoi voti non dovrebbero farmi dubitare di nulla ma c’è qualcosa nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che avevo anch’io alla sua età.  
  
“Piton, posso parlarti?”  
Indosso la maschera del preside socievole e mi volto verso l’uomo che mi ha disturbato, Berger. Questa giornata non vuole saperne di cominciare bene e ora mi ritrovo nel mio studio, senza il caffè tra le mani e con l’insegnante di pozioni che non ha intenzione di darmi retta.  
  
“C’è qualcosa che non mi convince Severus. In quella ragazza si annida un potere oscuro che noi..”.  
“Sono Piton per te, Berger. Se non vado errato anche tu nascondi qualcosa di oscuro, che si anima la notte fonda, eppure ti tengo ancora in questa scuola, a badare a degli studenti”.   
Abbassa il capo, sembra vergognarsi.  
“Sono in grado di controllarmi e le notti le passo chiuso nei miei alloggi”.  
“Com’è giusto che sia, perché quando verrò a sapere che non ti trovavi nelle tue stanze anche solo per una sera, puoi dire addio a questo lavoro e alle mie referenze”.  
A quanto vedo, l’uomo ha ancora da ridire.  
“Senti Piton. Ho fatto delle ricerche ma su quella Guant non si trovano..”.  
“Encomiabile. Ti sei messo a fare ricerche nonostante nessuno te lo avesse chiesto. Nel mentre hai preparato e tenuto le tue lezioni, corretto i compiti. Sbalorditivo. Al prossimo consiglio chiederò di aumentarti il salario. Se non c’è altro, puoi andare”.  
La porta del mio studio viene sbattuta e io distendo il mio viso, dopo aver mantenuto per troppo tempo una finta gaia espressione.  
Ero stato rassicurato da Hermione che quell’uomo era la miglior scelta per la carica di pozioni. Non nego la sua bravura nell’ambito, curare i casi infettivi al San Mungo deve avergli giovato nella pratica ma per quello che riguarda il suo carattere, assomiglia più ad un Tassorosso alla ricerca di cospirazioni nascoste dietro ogni angolo. Non ho ricevuto lamentele sul suo conto, nessuno studente è stato aggredito, nessun professore ha notato comportamenti aggressivi, quindi non posso sbatterlo fuori, eppure non voglio che s’intrometta in affari che non gli riguardano. Informazioni sulla Guant non devono finire nelle mani sbagliate, né raggiungere orecchie indiscrete.  
  
Con tutto il lavoro che ho da fare, non riuscirò presto ad occuparmi della faccenda; al momento, mi limiterò a convocarla nel mio studio.  
“Severus, tu non ti accorgi di avere già un piede sul campo”.  
Ci mancava solo il vecchio ora.  
“Albus perdonami ma non ho tempo per gli indovinelli”.  
Mi dirigo verso il pensatoio, forse mi è sfuggito qualcosa.  
“Scrivi ad Elija in Russia, sarà felice di darti una mano”.  
Poso lo sguardo sul ritratto dell’ex-preside, infondo non era affatto una cattiva idea.


	6. POV Clara Guant

“Aruspici: popolazioni etrusche che studiavano le viscere degli animali sacrificati per vedere gli esiti positivi o negativi di un avvenimento. In Grecia si faceva ricorso all’oracolo di Delfi..” Sono stanca, quello che sto studiando non mi serve a niente. Da quando in una scuola si studia una materia come Divinazione? Non ero nemmeno a conoscenza di vere e proprie teorie in merito. A Durmstrang non si perdeva tempo con queste materie teoriche, non c’era spazio per la possibilità di profezie antiche di secoli, sfere di cristallo e foglie di thè che prefiggono il futuro. L’intero corso sembra una presa in giro allo studio più complesso di Antiche Rune e Aritmanzia, nonché un’enorme perdita di tempo; la stessa insegnante non è presa sul serio.   
  
Chiudo il libro davanti a me e lo accantono a lato, insieme alle pergamene di appunti presi a lezione. Sono stanca di concentrarmi su ipotesi, voglio fare pratica, voglio studiare incantesimi. Come una bambina con un nuovo giocattolo comincio a sfogliare il libro che ho appena preso da uno scaffale. L’entusiasmo iniziale lascia spazio alla delusione: queste informazioni le conosco già. Com’è possibile che in questa scuola siano così indietro con i programmi? Di questo passo, non imparerò nulla di nuovo fino al prossimo anno. Chiudo anche questo testo e lo getto a lato del tavolo, con un tonfo che rimbomba in tutta l’area circostante. Appoggio i gomiti sul tavolo e mi prendo la testa. Sono esausta, mi sembra di non dormire da mesi. Se i primi giorni mi sentivo bene, circondata da miei pari e non sembravo averne abbastanza, ora la scuola mi sembra un posto troppo affollato. L’unico luogo in cui mi sento a mio agio è la biblioteca e in particolare questo tavolo su cui sono seduta: un posto isolato dagli altri tavoli, situato in fondo, accanto ad una finestra. Non c’è molta luce in questa zona ma a me va bene così; vivendo a Durmstrang non ero abituata a luoghi illuminati.   
  
Mi stropiccio gli occhi e sbadiglio. Un rumore improvviso mi riscuote dal mio tepore. Davanti a me un ragazzo ha appena sbattuto un libro sul tavolo dove sto “studiando”. Ha lo sguardo offeso, come se la mia sola presenza gli stesse dando fastidio. Rimane in piedi a fissarmi finché, non ricevendo risposte da parte mia, si siede difronte a me. Mi lancia un ultimo sguardo infastidito e comincia a scrivere su una pergamena. Non capisco cosa sta scrivendo ma dall’intensità che ci mette sembra importante. Lo guardo. Non so se mi sta prendendo in giro o se voleva semplicemente attirare la mia attenzione. Rimane in silenzio, preso nello scrivere.   
  
Continuo a fissarlo, non posso farne a meno; il suo viso, il suo modo di porsi, mi rammentano qualcuno. Piego leggermente la testa di lato, di rado non mi ricordo un viso, questo ragazzo mi sembra di conoscerlo già. “Non sopporto essere fissato”. Interrompe il mio pensare, a quanto pare non è muto.   
“Davvero? A me sembra il contrario. Hai sbattuto il libro sul tavolo e ti sei seduto con fare melodrammatico. Sembri proprio in cerca di attenzione”. Alza lentamente il viso verso di me, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo dalla pergamena. I suoi occhi nocciola sono due fessure, non sembra essergli piaciuto quello che gli ho detto.   
“Razza di insolente. Se mi sono comportato così era per farti capire che non sei la benvenuta in questo tavolo”. Ora non so cosa dire, credo di essermi persa qualcosa. Apro la bocca ma non riesco a pronunciare parola. Deve aver notato la mia perplessità perché senza distogliere l’attenzione da me, alza un braccio, indicandomi un punto sotto la finestra. C’è una targhetta, l’avevo già notata prima. C’è scritto Jeremia Caramel. Continuo a non capire. Ora sembra lui a essere perplesso; sbuffa, sembro continuare a infastidirlo.   
“Nome mio, tavolo mio. Devo farti un disegnino o pensi di aver capito?”   
  
In che razza di scuola sono capitata? Professori incompetenti, programmi arretrati, studio di divinazione e ora ci mancavano solo i tavoli assegnati agli studenti. Sono stanca, ora più di prima; non ho le forze per intavolare una conversazione su quanto poco sia etico assegnare i tavoli o sul fatto che io sia nuova e impossibilitata a sapere dell’assegnazione. Raduno la mia roba, mi alzo e lascio il tavolo. Non mi scuso né tanto meno lo saluto. È un Serpeverde; un buon comportamento m’imporrebbe di salutarlo o minimo presentarmi e chiedergli scusa ma il suo modo di porsi nei miei confronti mi ha irritato. Esco dalla biblioteca senza voltarmi, senza salutarlo.   
  
Percorro i corridoi che mi portano ai sotterranei; sono qui da due settimane e non riesco ad ambientarmi, tutto sembra fatto per farti sentire bene, a casa, eppure io non riesco ad abituarmici. Non so cosa significhi casa e non so se è questo il tipo di posto in cui voglio vivere. Non ho conosciuto molte persone ma quelle poche che dopo l’iniziale presentazione mi rivolgono la parola sembrano tranquille, forse troppo. A Durmstrang, la maggior parte dei ragazzi si comportavano come quel prepotente in biblioteca: o facevi ciò che volevano loro o potevi dire addio alla tua libertà. Per me non era un problema, sembravano tutti consapevoli di qualcosa che io non conoscevo. Difficilmente qualcuno s’intrometteva tra me e il mio percorso di studio, come se ci fosse qualcuno a proteggermi, qualcuno che dall’alto mi aveva marchiato e resa intoccabile. Quei pochi che tentavano di affrontarmi finivano male; io mi so difendere anche se il più delle volte c’era sempre la presenza del direttore della scuola che mi difendeva, sbucando dal nulla, come fossi un oggetto prezioso che non deve essere scalfito. Qua a Hogwarts è diverso, posso permettermi di intavolare una discussione o un duello che nessuno si preoccupa di difendermi, anzi in casi gravi si finisce persino in infermeria.   
  
Mi blocco, fermo il mio passo e spalanco gli occhi. Sono davanti all’infermeria e solo ora mi sovviene alla mente: ho dimenticato un libro in biblioteca. L’avevo appoggiato da parte, separato dai testi scolastici. Chiudo gli occhi; espiro, inspiro. Li riapro, non mi sono calmata affatto. Non sono preoccupata tanto per quel testo, infondo qualsiasi studente può interessarsi a ferite prenatali: cause e rimedi. Un professore avrebbe potuto benissimo chiedere due rotoli di pergamena su quell’argomento. Il problema è che nel testo ho inserito una lista a me necessaria. Stringo i pugni; se quel ragazzo è intelligente si limiterà a mettere a posto il libro nella sezione apposita oppure lo lascerà lì, con la consapevolezza che qualcuno lo farà al suo posto. Non sono dell’umore di tronare in quel posto, ma ho bisogno della lista. Non voglio che qualcuno se ne appropri o semplicemente la stracci, ho impiegato un anno per cercare le possibili cause alle mie escoriazioni e non sono disposta a vederle andare in fumo per colpa di qualcuno che non sa farsi i fatti suoi. Prendo un altro respiro, mi volto e ripercorro la strada per la biblioteca. Sono stata una stupida.   
  
Riesco a percorrere un solo corridoio. Una ragazzina più piccola di me, corvonero come noto dalla divisa, mi ferma.   
“Sei tu Clara, Clara Guant?” La sua voce è titubante; non ho idea di come faccia a conoscermi. Faccio un cenno d’assenso con la testa. Mi sorride e mi porge una busta, per poi dileguarsi prima che io possa chiederle da parte di chi sia.   
  
Il preside vuole vedermi nel suo studio, ora. Mi mancava solo questa tortura, la giornata era iniziata male e non sembrava voler migliorare.


	7. POV Adrien Piton

Mi domando se il cappello parlante stia perdendo qualche colpo, negli ultimi anni sembra smistare a Serpeverde solo incompetenti e studenti che non hanno un minimo di spina dorsale, a partire dalla ragazza che ha appena lasciato la biblioteca. Avrei potuto lasciarla in pace se solo non si fosse messa a fissarmi, come volendo qualcosa da me; era Serpeverde ma dal suo comportamento non l’avrei mai detto, magari Tassorosso, in grado solo di abbassare la testa pur sapendo di non essere colpevoli e andandosene con la coda tra le gambe, sicuri che in un dibattito o duello perderebbero. Perdenti in partenza. Sbuffo. Questa scuola sembra cadere sempre più in basso.   
  
Mi rimetto a scrivere il compito di babbanologia, vergognoso ma necessario. Davvero non so cosa potrebbe esserci di peggio. Mi fermo un attimo e ripenso alla ragazza davanti a me. Possibile che non mi abbia riconosciuto? Certamente non penso di assomigliare cosi tanto a mio padre da essere riconosciuto al primo sguardo ma non credo nemmeno di avere un viso da associare al nome Jeremia. Scuoto la testa, sto facendo dei pensieri inutili, quando invece potrei finire questo rotolo di pergamena e liberarmi dall’impiccio di quest’inutile materia. Mi rimetto a scrivere ma ho perso il filo del discorso, non so più cosa volevo dire.   
“Maledizione!” Spingo la pergamena lontano da me ma accidentalmente questa urta la china che cade interamente sul rotolo di carta e il libro da cui prendevo spunto. “Merda!” Salvo il salvabile: il libro non sembra essersi macchiato più di tanto eccetto la copertina ma non è un problema; la pergamena è da buttare e riscrivere, completamente illeggibile. Evoco uno straccio, se Madama Pince mi vede mentre maneggio dell’acqua posso dire addio alla scuola e a qualsiasi futuro io mi sia prefissato. È una vecchia pazza ma non le sfugge niente. Tolgo l’inchiostro sul mio lato del tavolo per poi passarlo anche sulla parte rimanente; se devo ritornarci è meglio tenerlo pulito.   
  
Solo ora mi accorgo che sul tavolo c’è un libro che non mi appartiene, che non ho portato io qui. Dev’essere della ragazza insolente. Leggo la copertina  _Ferite prenatali: cause e rimedi._ Non l’ho mai sentito e non mi è mai servito. Sbuffo, non mi va di rimetterlo a posto, men che meno portarlo a quella tizia. Poteva tranquillamente venirselo a riprendere se le serviva davvero, perciò poiché questo non è successo, sono certo che metterlo in una sezione sbagliata non le causerà alcun fastidio. Mi affaccio al primo scaffale disponibile, sorrido amabilmente e lo inserisco in una sezione a caso. Sono fiero di me, anche oggi non ho compiuto un’azione meritevole. Faccio per ritornare al mio tavolo ma qualcosa per terra attira la mia attenzione, un foglio ripiegato, che prima non c’era. Mi guardo in giro, per poi posare gli occhi sul libro che ho appena messo via. Dev’essere senz’altro caduto da lì. Raccolgo il foglio, lo apro e leggo.   
  
È una lista, ci sono dei nomi di pozioni o ungenti, simboli arcaici, segni algoritmici, indicazioni di fasi lunari; sono complessi, alcuni non li ho mai sentiti nominare. Diversi elementi sono cancellati ma comunque leggibili. Mi guardo di nuovo intorno, non c’è nessuno, nessuno interessato a quella lista. Sono quasi certo che appartenga alla ragazza che ho incontrato prima, anche se non mi sembra così intelligente da poter interessarsi a questioni così complesse. Non comprendo diverse parole su questo foglio ma voglio sapere cosa significano, a cosa corrispondono.   
  
Senza rendermi conto sono finito nella sezione  _Pozioni._  Uno degli elementi di questa lista  _Fix Etfacturam_  mi sembra un unguento o qualcosa di simile eppure un presentimento mi dice di cercare tra le pozioni. Il mio corpo sembra muoversi da solo verso la sezione  _Pozioni Nordiche._  Di sfuggita noto un libro che non dovrebbe trovarsi qui, come se qualcuno avesse avuto la mia stessa idea di non mettere i libri nel loro scaffale di appartenenza. Lo prendo in mano, una pagina ha un lembo piegato. Leggo ciò che c’è scritto, ora quella lista ha il mio pieno interesse.   
“Ma che diavolo..?”.   
  
Sorpasso l’infermeria e mi dirigo verso i dormitori. Ho saltato la lezione di divinazione, non credo che quell’incompetente della Cooman farà troppi problemi.   
Stringo il foglio che tengo nella tasca destra, ho raccolto sufficienti informazioni per capire che quella moretta ha un serio problema con il sangue, una ferita, un’escoriazione magari o un’infezione che non è in grado di curare. Non lo so ancora di preciso però la faccenda è seria, se va avanti così, nel giro di alcuni mesi la Gazzetta del Profeta non pubblicherà più articoli sul mio conto ma su una misteriosa morte a Hogwarts.   
  
Entro in Sala Comune, un profumo di pulito mi invade le narici. Cerco con gli occhi la fonte di quell’odore fastidioso e scorgo il professor Rayland, vestito di tutto punto come suo solito, seduto in poltrona accanto al camino acceso. Sta parlando con qualcuno ma la persona difronte a lui mi da le spalle e non riesco a vederla; sicuramente uno studente deve aver trasgredito le regole, non mi spiego altri motivi per cui il Professore dovrebbe introdursi in Sala Comune, cosa che accade raramente. Di solito convoca gli studenti nel suo studio, probabilmente la questione è grave. Poco mi interessa, se una matricola è stata così stupida da intavolare un combattimento e poi farsi scoprire non si merita altro che una punizione, gli servirà di lezione per la prossima volta. Deve imparare le basi prima di tutto: mai farsi vedere, perché se nessuno ti vede, beh allora non è mai successo.   
  
“Ehi Adrien, cos’hai combinato ora?” Mi volto verso Derrik, mio compagno di banco in.. praticamente ogni corso.   
“Cosa vuoi dire?” Non sopporto non sapere le cose.   
“Be, se Rayland è qui per parlare con Potter, devi esserci sicuramente di mezzo tu. Hai chiesto al paparino di toglierlo di mezzo? Non è da te”. Aggrotto la fronte. Rayland sta parlando con Potter? Scosto di lato il mio amico per vedere in faccia quell’inetto di Potter, allora anche lui commette errori.   
  
Sono lontano dalla conversazione, però il tono delle loro voci è chiaro: il direttore Serpeverde non lo sta affatto riprendendo. Sembra spiegargli qualcosa in merito ad un testo, un testo che Potter tiene in mano e sta avidamente sfogliando, con un’espressione estasiata. Ma che diamine sta succedendo? Cerco di avvicinarmi alle due poltrone ma Derrik blocca il mio cammino mettendomi una mano sulla spalla.   
“Lascia perdere, stavo solo scherzando”. Mi scosto dalla sua presa, voglio sapere cosa c’è di tanto emozionante in quel libro. Rayland volta la testa e mi nota. Sembra a disagio. Si congeda velocemente da Potter e lascia la Sala Comune, dopo aver salutato me e Derrik con un cenno del capo. Rivolgo la mia attenzione al posto accanto alla poltrona vuota lasciata da Direttore.   
  
Potter si alza lentamente  e senza far caso a nessuno si dirige verso i dormitori. Rilasso le spalle, al momento sono costretto a rimanere all’asciutto di informazioni, non mi abbasso a parlare con quell’inetto. Qualcosa però attira la mia attenzione, il libro che tiene in mano, il libro che tiene in mano l’ho già visto, moltissime volte, sul comodino di mio padre nella sua stanza da letto.   
“Il libro del Principe. No”. Sussurro. Sono sconvolto, non capisco come sia possibile. Faccio un passo indietro. Quel testo è prezioso, interessante, ricolmo di incantesimi e pozioni che nessuno ha mai osato creare. Quel testo è di mio padre, quel teso è mio, di diritto!   
  
Stringo i pugni, non permetterò che un insulso nano come lui si appropri delle mie cose.   
“TU, FERMATI ORA! Dammi quel libro! Ora ti sei messo a rubare? Non ti basta essere figlio del prescelto, ora vuoi anche prenderti le cose di mio padre?” Mi avvicino a lui ma Derrik mi ferma, appoggiandomi una mano sul petto. Lo guardo con odio, non so se schiantare prima lui o il nano.   
“Informati prima di aprire la bocca a vanvera, Adrien. È stato tuo padre a donarmi questo testo; forse ha intuito chi era il più degno. Trai tu le conclusioni”.   
  
Qualcosa si agita nel mio petto: rabbia, ira, frustrazione repressa. Mi libero dalla stretta e sfodero la bacchetta. Gli farò rimpiangere ciò che ha detto.   
“Stupeficium!” Un’intensa luce rossa scaturisce dalla mia bacchetta ma non è sufficiente, quell’abominio riesce a difendersi.   
“Troppa paura per attaccare, sgorbio? Pensavo che tuo padre ti avesse insegnato qualcosa.. Ah no, è vero. Tuo padre non istruirebbe mai un Serpeverde”. Si agita, diverse espressioni si alternano sul suo viso. Le parole sembrano ferirlo più degli attacchi, basta sapere dove colpire ma a me non bastano. La mia bacchetta freme, sono pronto per l’attacco.   
“Che cosa sta succedendo qua? Piton, Potter, mettete via quelle bacchette”. Mi volto lentamente verso Gualtier, prefetto Serpeverde.   
“Se non ti dispiace, preferirei continuare invece”.   
“Io non sono della stessa opinione”. Potter osa aprire bocca e dannazione, ora faccio crollare queste quattro mura che lo circondano.   
“Tu non hai voce in capitolo. Stai zitto e fermo!” Non sembra aver inteso le mie parole perché si volta e riprende la strada per i dormitori. Piccolo ingrato.   
“Bombar..”   
  
Dolore, sento un forte dolore alla testa. Qualcuno mi ha spinto a terra, vedo solo nero e sento un persistente odore di moquette. Ho la guancia a stretto contatto con il pavimento; il mio corpo sta ancora fremendo per l’insolenza di Potter, voglio fargli male. Un istinto primordiale risale dal mio petto e raggiunge il cuore; voglio sferrare un pugno, non importa a chi, ora voglio solo un combattimento. Ringhio, devo sembrare un ossesso in questo momento. Cerco di divincolarmi dal peso che mi attanagli a terra.   
“Stai fermo Piton, ora ti porto dal preside. Lì potrai dimenarti quanto vuoi”.


	8. POV Albus Severus Potter

Mi dirigo velocemente in camera, trattenendomi dall’urlare per la frustrazione. Il volume che mi ha appena consegnato il Professor  _Rayland_  finisce nel primo cassetto della scrivania, raggiungendo tutti gli altri libri di quest’anno, ancora praticamente intatti. Guardo la mia camera, uno spazio asettico dove tutto deve occupare un posto preciso. Di solito l’ordine fuori mi permette di essere più in ordine anche dentro ma questa volta non è sufficiente. Anzi, il contrasto con la rabbia che sento dentro mi spinge ad uscire di li.   
  
Istintivamente penso al campo da Quidditch, al vento tra i capelli, a quanto mi sento libero quando sono a cavallo del mio manico di scopa, superiore a tutti i problemi per una volta. No, non posso. Il campo è frequentabile solo durante gli allenamenti e non posso certo far convocare il resto della squadra solo perché ho bisogno di sfogarmi. Indosso velocemente  un doppiopetto nero e la sciarpa della casata, grigia e verde. Esco nel cortile di fronte all’aula di Incantesimi. Magari non posso volare ma anche camminare non suona male.   
  
Giro l’angolo in direzione della Foresta Proibita e finalmente capisco cosa voglio fare: la torre della Guferia si staglia in lontananza, la cima svetta tra le chiome degli alberi. Li mi aspetta il mio gufo, Dobby. Da come me ne parla mio padre, Dobby è stato un elfo domestico coraggioso, pronto a sacrificarsi per una buona causa. Non ho mai sopportato i grandi ideali né le favolette. Dal mio punto di vista, ho dato al mio gufo il nome di un elfo domestico perché mi aspetto che sia docile e che consegni tutte le lettere come voglio io, senza fare storie. Prima di andare in Guferia ritorno in camera, prendo penna, carta e calamaio e comincio a scrivere:   
  
“ _Ciao papà,_   
_qui tutto bene, l’anno scolastico è iniziato senza grandi novità. Ho iniziato il quarto anno e faccio più difficoltà a seguire le lezioni.._ ”   
  
Cancello subito l’ultima frase. Di certo non ammetterò mai di fronte a lui che sono in difficoltà. Ci riprovo.   
  
“.. _senza grandi novità, pensa che Adrien Piton è il solito imbecille (magari quando ci vediamo ti spiegherò meglio perché), io sono il solito idiota che lo sta ancora a sentire e Hogwarts è la solita scuola dove si insegnano le solite cose idiote. In una settimana non ho ancora avuto modo di fare nuove conoscenze tra i compagni di quest’anno ma ho intravisto una ragazza che mi sembra interessante_ .”   
  
_Interessante_  deve essere l’eufemismo del secolo. Ripenso a quegli occhi marroni con qualche bagliore rossastro, ripenso al suo sguardo e al suo braccio, ripenso a quello che ho visto e a quello che non avrei mai voluto vedere. Molto più che interessante, ma ai genitori non si può dire granchè.   
  
“ _Spero che stiate tutti bene. Vi aggiornerò presto, intanto aspetto una vostra risposta._   
_Albus_ ”   
  
La rileggo. È sconnessa, non ha senso e non dico niente di quello che mi passa per la testa. Insomma, le solite lettere che scrivo ai miei genitori. Almeno mi sono messo l’animo in pace, non è tutta colpa mia. Non ho deciso da un giorno all’altro di smettere di comunicare, è solo che ho capito che mio padre non può capirmi. Il sospetto è nato quando due anni fa gli ho detto che mi sentivo a disagio quando c’era parecchia gente che mi fermava per strada , tutti con la stessa faccia curiosa, pronti ad invadere il mio spazio con la solita domanda “Ma sei il figlio minore dei Potter? Di Harry Potter?”.   
  
Il famoso Harry Potter mi ha abbracciato, dicendomi che sa perfettamente come mi sento perché era difficile anche per lui ricevere attenzioni indesiderate quando aveva la mia età e continui sguardi alla sua cicatrice come se fossero di fronte ad un fenomeno da baraccone. Ho ricambiato il suo abbraccio sentendo freddo dentro. Non è la stessa cosa, non può paragonare le due situazioni. Lui veniva e viene riconosciuto come il grande eroe che ha salvato il mondo da Voldemort. Stupendo, davvero, non me ne lamento ma io vengo riconosciuto solo perché solo “figlio di..”. Non esisto in modo autonomo. Non ho fatto niente per essere degno di essere riconosciuto al di fuori dei vincoli familiari. Albus Severus non ha valore di per sé, non ancora. Preso solo per quello che sono, non valgo niente.

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve a tutti!  
> Come avrete capito questa storia fa parte del fandom di Harry Potter ma quest'ultimo non sarà il protagonista. La storia sarà divisa in tre parti, questa prima costituita da 38 capitoli, ognuno dei quali avrà quattro punti di vista differenti, altrnando i quattro personaggi principali: Severus Piton, Adrien Piton, Albus Severus Potter e Clara Guant.  
> Le vicende sono ambientate 19 anni dopo la fine della seconda guerra magica e se anche voi, come me, avete odiato veder morire Piton, allora questa storia fa per voi. Una nuova profezia sta per essere svelata e il potere oscuro potrebbe inevitabilmente tornare a invadere il mondo magico.
> 
> Sperando di avervi intrigato almeno un pò, vi auguro una buona lettura!  
> Non dimenticate di recensire, farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, dubbi, critiche, tutto sarà ben accetto.
> 
> Piri


End file.
